


GIRL

by skydoodler



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, Trans Character, danisnotonfire - Freeform, transgirl!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoodler/pseuds/skydoodler
Summary: "Recently's she's become tired of having to hide her true identity, an identity in her mind that almost seems forbidden. She was tired of wearing tacky men's clothing and calling herself 'Dan'.She wanted to be Dani. But she could never bring herself to tell the world the truth."+Dani was a girl who felt she was trapped, never being able to express herself and pretend to be someone she's not.Phil was her best friend. He always had been outgoing and open to almost anything. Phil never tried to be someone he wasn't.When Dani finally has the strength to be the girl she always wanted to be she, she'll find she'll need Phil more than ever before.+(warning: dysphoria, mild self harm, and depression. nothing too serious though.)





	GIRL

A while back I had a dream where Dan had really long hair and I woke up and thought of this. Plus no one (I don't think) has made a transgender fan fiction with Phan in which one of them is a girl.

I like this idea a lot and I've already started writing so expect updates soon! Bye 


End file.
